bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
http://st.chatango.com/flash/group.swf?ref=bleachfanfiction.wikia.com&gn=narutofanon.chatango.com Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome Hello, I'm Seireitou, known as the Head-Admin around here, boss to others. You can just call me Sei, or whatever floats your boat. Anyways, based on your comments on the talk pages, I can tell you are an intellectual, more than I can say for alot of new users. If you need help, please message me any time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry sorry! So sorry I didnt mean to add a picture to your profile! I didnt even know it was possible! So sorry!SoulAlbarn91 23:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? There isn't anything there but its fine either way. Just don't do it again. I don't lock my pages becuase if there's something someone wants to add like adding their charcaters to a RP. I allow them to do so as long as it doesn't take away from the main story.Razeluxe91 23:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) hello Just wanted to say Welcome. I'm still learning here, but I would like to work with you some time. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks. and sorry bout the twin posts. my computer locked up. Can a RP wait till after the Hell Tournament Arc? Sorry about that. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 03:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thx. After my team wins/loses, we can RP, but it may coinside with a few other timelines, including my own Reikon Kyuuban arc. (if you want, I'll show ya.) User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 03:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello Just wanted to say Welcome. I'm still learning here, but I would like to work with you some time. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Confusion Well, most of those rules were made a while back. Things have gotten alittle more lenient lately, since the only rule we seem to ever really enforce is the content. Regarding Canon by itself, Canon characters cannot be used in a main story, like if we had a site-wide RP that follows the plot (Tournament and multi-fights not included). However, as you may have noticed, many of the canon articles have Character Name (Username), which means that that Canon character is used in their own stories, and in others so long as they have the consent of the others. I found that by stripping people of rights doesn't work so well, as shown in the failure of NF not too long ago. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) the arc can you post any charecters you plan on using here http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Vampire%27s_Return_Arc ? thank you sir. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 14:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for joining us. If you would like, I can help you make a Reikon Kyuuban. (vampire race). but, if you dont want to, i wont force you. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 19:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. this may take some time. A Reikon Kyuuban is a vampire, made by anger and hatred, or another RK. The're powers, stem from instinct, not learning. and on top of blood, they drain souls, killing the victim. To turn one, the RK splits his/her lip, and transfers blood. BTW, do you have a chatango? User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 19:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The RK are a new race, but it feels like a transformation. Reikon Kyuuban Powers . Every power we have for now is listed there. and my Catango is Firegod00. Sorry for the late reply. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 01:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) starting date I would think after the 12th of this month. or we can start now if you want. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link to our RP Here User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) your up, and can you head to the private chat? that way we dont clog up our talk pages? User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 Well, for the most part, yes they are all active. But, in light of new and returning users, we might be totally re-doing the Gotei 13's high ranks. I dunno, I'm still mulling it over (since I'd like to use the eighth division, since I'm ALWAYS the Head Captain. Ten might take that spot, seeing as he's proven time and again to be more than capable of making badass characters). So yeah, things will be discussed here and there, and we might end up reformating the Captain/Lieutenant rankings, among other things. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: A hero to most... Wow. Sei was right about you. You are competent and worthy of being a good user on this wiki. You see, this place has a chat that's suppose to be there for helping people, but I had to leave it, because I just couldn't stand how badly they have been treating each other and the wikis. The sad thing is, I use to do the same thing they do, but I won't any longer. I've been trying to actually stick up for the users who are wronged. This wiki is about community. Not the chat's, but this wiki's personal community. That's who matters to me. If you need help, just let me know. It was nice meeting you. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 05:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Byakuya? Thanks, and yes my name is Aha. But what do you mean using Byakuya as Rukia's name? I don't see it.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 05:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :O.O Thanks for pointing that out! I never would have noticed it if you hadn't. Changed it--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright and yeah I noticed that when you mentioned chains. S'ok though. And nice to meet you ^^--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like a plan. ^^--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hiya Razeluxe91! Im just a user here...and i just wanted to say welcome! i wish you'll have great time here in the Wikia. Again welcome! and pls enjoy! Lone Black Garuga 06:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thar Go here User:Watchamacalit --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 23:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, No. ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 23:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Heya! I know you've met me in the chat before but I would like to formally introduce myself: My Name Is Hitsuke and I joined not too long ago, maybe a few months back. I would try to help whenever needed. Have A Nice Day すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 08:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Shiro Kujo I must ask you to change his Zanpakutou, as its Shikai is Gold Experience, and Bankai Gold Experience Requiem from the manga series JJBA. The last name is a nice nod to the series, but the Zanpakutou thing is against the rules. --The Raven Master 21:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, please remove the copied content from Kanata Yamato (Rave Master), Atsuya Tatsumi (Crocodile from One Piece), and Van Satonaka (The Hand from JJBA). --The Raven Master 21:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to apologize. I'm not offended by it, I'm just making sure the rules are followed. As long as you change them, it's fine. --The Raven Master 03:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I realized I never gave a time limit. You have two weeks from this point to fix the plagiarized material, or it shall be deleted. (Gets bored of reciting that sometimes). Van has been cleared, but the others still remain. --The Raven Master 01:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Thank you, i must say you're the first to actually like my work and I would be honored to do an RP with you. Grizzaka 19:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm on chatandgo if ur ready to get started on our RP Grizzaka 03:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay i understand, you'll know when it's ur turn K? Grizzaka 03:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC)f RE:Help Yeah, sure I'll help.. Riiko just learned the ways of the RK so I guess she could teach too. Maybe that should be in the Vampire's Return Arc Too? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 06:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Next Week Hey, I might not be on often for the next week or so. And my good friend, Shi Qi, would be taking over my work. So... see you next next week... maybe. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Nix the above. I just got permission from my mother that I still use it. WHOOT! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure Yeah sure, I'm always game. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 03:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll use Matsuro Kuragari, Medy Kiwisawa, and maybe Ongar Nemutai. By the way, who's your main protagonist? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Actually, did you want to do a double villain fight with our two characters or something? I have recently put my main Arrancar Villain, Mannimarco, on the site but it's not done. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It's cool! But If we meet can we not fight? Every RP when I meet someone else we fight. lol. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo I'm on chatandgo my man, u coming? Grizzaka 23:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright Sure. Let's go. I just need some backstory. Should I just have the story be a mission we are all assigned to or something? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ok Alright. We should meet up in the World of the Living to fight Hollows. Is that okay with you? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 03:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ok Alright. My preparations are complete. Is it okay if we fight some Hollows in the world of the living in the RP to begin it? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 03:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's called A Mission with No Boundaries. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP Thanks for the compliment regardin' my articles. I've read a few of your own as well, and they were fun to read. If it's okay with you, could we do an RP later in the week? I'm waitin' on Lone Black Garuga to post on the one we're doin' right now. And I currently don't do RP's through the week because I'm back at school, so how about Friday after 4 Oclock? I'm home then and can kick back and enjoy it without needin' to look over my shoulders for teacher's tellin' me to get off the internet. Sorry about this. Kenji Hiroshi 14:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *No problem, I'll tell her if she get's round to replyin'. I liked Atsuya Tatsumi and Kanata Yamato. Their appearsances are awesome and they've got some pretty cool abilities. Hey, I was wonderin' if you knew how to hide a section on an article? *I mean a section with show and hide on it and you click show if you wanna read it. I was planning on doin' it for Kenji Hiroshi to hide his hollowfication so people can choose to read it or leave it alone. He hasn't revealed it in story yet, so I don't wanna spoil it, but I don't wanna remove it just to write it all again. It don't matter anyway. Kenji Hiroshi 15:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *I've already asked two Admin's, but they haven't gotten back to me yet. You got it, as soon as I know, you'll know. Kenji Hiroshi 15:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Boy, is hiding a section annoying! Okay, here's what you do. Edit the section you wanna hide and insert this: Template:Hidden. Copy the content from the section you wanna use. Let's use my character Kenji Hiroshi for an example. Copy the entire hollowfication section and then paste it into the template's Content section. Save the template. Remove the section's writing. Click preview. You should get the hide and show. I hope that helps. If it doesn't, then check out Kenji's hollowfication section and take a look at the template. Kenji Hiroshi 17:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *No problem. I said I'd tell ya If I found out. A man's only as good as their word after all. Anyway, good luck with your stories and characters. Kenji Hiroshi 18:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Don't worry. We'll get one started come Friday. Trust me, I can't wait either. I enjoy a good RP. Kenji Hiroshi 19:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP? It all depends on if i have time, Which character did you wanna rp against? all of them are at varying levels and skills but 2 are offlimits as they are parallel universe characters and only exist in that universe. Let me know who wanna fight and what character your using and ill let you know when we can ok?-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 18:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Which Kishu? The male one is in Kanna the parallel universe so hes kinda off limits to rp outside his universe, and his female Sonoma counterpart isnt battle ready at the moment. my available characters that are at a reasonable level are Harusame Kawahiru, Shirokaze Kawatsuki, Hiiro Ōkoku, Shinjitsuseiga and Yuki Kawahiru-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 20:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I do mind because i dont like those principle races because i think they are copying another anime. but Shiroyume is alil too deadly for combat because of his deadly shikai, but ill use him if you wanna try your hand against a strong opponent, ill even consider using Shisui who is Sengetsu, Yuki and Harusame's Father.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 20:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Fōrun-juu i was told is copying from the Vongola Rings but the other race is just vampires so i would just keep to the 4 principle races of bleach because not all the fan based ones are good imo, but in our battle i will be using Shirokaze Kawatsuki. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 20:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um, it depends you can ask me or any of the other admins, but in all honesty we create our own zanpakutou and its often on the spur of the moment type thing and you can change a characters zanpakutou at any time as long as its not in the middle of a roleplay.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 21:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::No it will be 1 vs 1, im not good at controlling multiple characters at once, and my characters arent strong bc im an admin they are strong because i know how to balance strengths and weaknesses, and we can start in about 2 hours because im going off to finish up some school work-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 21:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds Good. What characters will you be using? I plan to have at least one of the Espada Afilado tested out. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 22:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok... what characters do you have at the moment? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 23:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ten's Idea That is Ten Tailed Fox's article, so I can't really convey to you that without having his permission for you to use it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ... for welcoming me to the site and the compliments on my characters. I'm still in the process of developing the other 4 characters that I came up with. Also, thanks for the images, but I'm trying to stick with my illustrations for each character. Just been too lazy at the moment lol So far I only managed to draw Kenta but working on the rest. Again, thanks for the welcome! Northstar1012 04:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I have a few characters already written out on paper and what they appear like. Just trying to get my thoughts organized and find time to sketch them all out. I'm going to try and add a few new characters tonight. Again, thanks for the compliments and if you have any suggestions or critiques, they would be appreciated. Northstar1012 15:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Chat? How come you haven't been on the chat lately? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 04:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure... that I could help with. Oh right... Can I post on the RP now or should I get Jeremy's approval? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 04:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Go online on the chat and we'll talk there. And Yup, he said yes :D すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 14:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey Raze, If you're free, then we could get that RP started we talked about earlier in the week. Kenji Hiroshi 14:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, which character you need a hand with? We could make this whole Vizard trasnformation a part of our RP. Kenji Hiroshi 14:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, for starter's, ya ain't a noob. I checked out the character you made with the Memory Rosary abilities and I didn't even think about that. Well, the basics behind a Vizard is a Shinigami gainin' hollow powers. There are a few ways I know that a Shinigami can gain 'em. 1) The method Urahara Used to change Ichigo into one. 2) The virus Aizen used on Shinji and Co. to turn 'em into hybrids. You then use the Hogyoku. 3) Just use the Hogyoku from the start like Aizen did to make his Arrancar. Oh yeah, just a thought, but you could have Van Satonaka already having a hollow inside him, only it's repressed and not affecting him currently, or simply sealed through unknown means. He defeats it, and vulla, then you have a Vizard. So, how you wanna go about it? I'll use my own main character, Kenji Hiroshi, because he's already became a Vizard. Kenji Hiroshi 15:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll start it off. The problem is, I'm rubbish at namin' things. Mine normally revolve around some variation of "Clash!" and that loses it's edge way to quickly. Any ideas for a name? If it's okay with you, I'll use Kazuma Nishiki as Kenji's partner. He's Kenji's student. I need practice at workin' on their teamwork anyway. You'll have a glarin' advantage over Kazuma 'cause he can't use his Shikai yet, but he's got good skills in Kido and knows some cool swordsmanship. So, you're usin' Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz? Sure, that's fine. How you want the story to go? They met, they fight a little and Van's hollow begins to surface? Or do you have somethin' else in mind. You're character goes through the transformation, Raze, so it's your call. Kenji Hiroshi 15:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if that's okay with you. When this done, you'll have a Vizard and Kazuma will have his Shikai. You're really helpin' me with this man. Here's the story Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate. And you're up. Kenji Hiroshi 15:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man, but I simply don't work with chatango anymore. I used to, but stopped a while ago. If it's okay with you, could we just talk on the wiki? Sorry, but I prefer not to use the chat. Your up again btw. Naw, I'm sayin' cheers 'cause I was really drawin' a blank with how Kazuma would achieve his Shikai. Gettin' it when trainin' with his mentors seems to get old in my opinion. So cheers for the oppurtunity man. At least this way, we both get somethin' out of it. Kenji Hiroshi 15:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about cloggin' my talk page. That's what archivin' it's for. The arc I'm doin' at the moment will last for upwards of two-hundred years, so If you wanna have Kenji bein' a type of mentor for them, then sure. I don't mind. He'll be travelin' the Human World for quite a while while settin' up his own organisation, so RP's to fill in his story a little more would be welcome indeed. And don't worry about askin' questions either. I don't mind. Makes me seem dependable lol. It's your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 16:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 16:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No worries, I know all about school and how it eats up your time. I'm in Upper Sixth in my school and expected to be "a good role-model" as my teacher's put it. I was thinking that we'd add the RP's under our character's synopsis. For Kenji and Kazuma I've alreayd added to their synopsis sections "RP's that occur during this arc". I told you the arc I'm currently on spans around two-hundred years, right? I won't be writin' in everything Kenji and Co. get up to, so the RP's will fill in the gaps of how he meets new friends and allies on his journey's, so yeah, If you wanna write in about their relationship, then go for it. I'll do the same with my characters as well. If it's okay with you, I'll add in a link to the RP in my actual story when I take a time skip, to show what he does during that. What you think? Kenji Hiroshi 18:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, I don't think in depth at all, it's more like sudden inspiration hittin' ya like a sledgehammer. Kenji-Sensei, eh? I like the sound of that, but please don't. There's this little group of 1st years runnin' around callin' me Mr. I feel old enough as it is lol, without havin' sensei to add to it. I'll add to their relations when we finish the RP. More info to work with then. Oh yeah, Van's gonna become a Vizard, right? How we goin' to go about drawin' out his hollow? That normally ain't an easy thing to do...unless the soul becomes endangered in some way. Can't wait to flex a little team muscle with these two, 'cause I never used 'em before even in my own story. I normally focus on Kenji and Kusaka. Your up again btw. Kenji Hiroshi 18:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine by me. Ino Choyo won't be fightin' though, because she was a hasty creation and I haven't gotten all her abilities down yet. The problem will be Van and how his hollow comes forward. I read his page, and I remember seein' that he had a weakness to electricity? With Anna usin' Kenji's abilities and Kenji himself usin' 'em, that could factor in. That would make a lotta electricity in my opinion. If you want, I can introduce Kusaka as well, but he can't use his full powers without a moon bein' in the sky, so you'll have an advantage there, but that don't matter. I threw that in as a weakness for him, 'cause his Shikai transformation is overpowered, and I'll be the first to admit it. Your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 19:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Kusaka's zanpakuto is a moon-type. During the 1st arc of my story, Kusaka, Kenji and my other main character Yoshiro, fought an ex-Royal Guard Captain called Dastan. I put in the weakness of the moon because Kusaka can fight at the level of a Bankai user when usin' that ability. The transformation's there as a placeholder so he can fight powerful enemies that appear in my story until he learns his Bankai. That's the thinkin' anyway. I only have time to make one more post tonight, 'cause I've got stuff to do. We'll pick this up tomorrow, if that's okay with you. Btw, Anna has a kickass zanpakuto. Just a thought, but you should put in her character page about the combinations she likes usin'. It would be interestin' to see. Kenji Hiroshi 20:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC)